bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Dabi
|romaji = Dabi |rename = |alias = |birthday = |age = Early 20's |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Turquoise |quirk = Cremation (unofficial name) |status = Alive |family = |occupation = Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant |affiliation = League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |teams = Vanguard Action Squad (Leader; formerly) |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Long Ranged Combat }} }}, dubbed as by Geten, is major supporting antagonist in the series, and a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. He also serves as an antagonist for the Pro Hero Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the union of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Dabi is a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat-lanky build, described to be in his early-twenties. He has longish, black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs. These appear to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple, crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, making it impossible to tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted. He has several silver cartilage piercings in both ears, and a triple nostril piercing on the right side of his nose. In his first appearance, he wears a dark blue jacket with a high, ripped collar, and matching pants, cut off above his ankles, a pair of dark dress shoes on his feet. He also has a plain pale gray, scoop-neck shirt, below which a gray belt with a circular pattern wraps around his waist, a leather satchel attached at the back. When he joins the Vanguard Action Squad, his look is updated, now consisting of a larger dark blue coat with two large metal cuffs at the end of each elbow-length sleeve, and a white stitch design on each of his shoulders, the hem ripped, extending down to his knees. His shirt and belt stay the same, but he replaces his pants with some larger ones of a darker color, and his shoes with black boots. Gallery Dabi Full Body Profile.png|Dabi's original outfit in the manga. Dabi_Full_Villain_Costume_Manga.png|Dabi's villain costume in the manga. Dabi Villain Costume.png|Dabi's villain costume. Dabi One's Justice Design.png|Dabi's design from My Hero One's Justice. Personality Dabi is a stoic, aloof, confident, and focused individual who rarely shows emotion. While rather crude and violent, he is actually very intelligent and cautious, choosing to retreat when Mirko arrived to aid Endeavor and made sure not to divulge too much information to Hawks about High-End because of the infancy of their relationship. Dabi is intolerant of most people and can be very derisive. He insulted Tomura Shigaraki immediately after meeting him and constantly does the same to his allies and his enemies. He was reluctant to introduce himself, rudely brushing off Tomura's inquiry about his true name. Despite his usual expressionless behavior, Dabi finds joy in establishing himself as a villain fighting against what he believes to be false heroes. He takes pleasure in taunting heroic figures, students, and Pro Heroes alike. He even takes sadistic pleasure from the pain he inflicts on others, including the people he's murdered. Dabi is dedicated to the Hero Killer: Stain's mission and desires to destroy superhuman society. He is focused on his goals and remains steadfast through the League of Villains movements. Dabi's motivations seem to outweigh his personal feelings, loyally following Tomura,despite coming to blows when they first met. Although he laughed when he remembered murdering Snatch, Dabi appears to relate to families who suffer because of heroes and villains. Abilities Overall Abilities: Dabi is a highly capable villain, being one of the strongest members of the Vanguard Action Squad, as well as its leader. He has the power and the ingenuity to contend with a multitude of Pro Heroes. Doubles of Dabi created by Twice were noted to be weaker than the actual villain, but they still were enough to hold off both Vlad King and Eraser Head, two formidable Pro Heroes, during the forest invasion. Dabi was able to easily repel the Bakugo Escort Squad and eventually restrained Katsuki Bakugo by himself with one hand. With assistance from Mr. Compress, Dabi was capable of overpowering and killing Sand Hero: Snatch in their battle on the highway. After Endeavor and Hawks defeated the High-End Nomu, Hood, Dabi appeared on the same battlefield to confront the top two heroes. Dabi was about to engage the pair, and given the heroes' weakened state, it’s possible Dabi would have defeated Endeavor and Hawks, had it not been for the arrival of Mirko, causing Dabi retreat, through an ally's Warping ability. Keen Intellect: Dabi has shown to be quite smart and strategic. He formed a plan to send doubles of himself to distract the Pro Heroes while trapping students in the forest, only suffering three casualties between the villains after capturing Katsuki. Dabi is very observant to everything around him, whether he‘s reading someone's intentions or Quirks' weaknesses. He easily identified Tomura's instability, effortlessly saw through Shoto Todoroki's stoic nature with just a glance, as well as deduce and exploit the limits of Snatch's Quirk. Quirk Cremation: Dabi's fire Quirk grants him the ability to generate blue flames from his body instantaneously, expelling them at will from any part body with minimum effort. His flames are extremely hot, and due to their blue coloration, it is believed their temperature and intensity are higher than that of normal fire, being hot enough to burn an entire group of villains to ash in mere seconds. Dabi can also combust anything he touches, including hard materials such as wood, rock, and cement. Offensively, Dabi uses his flames by creating fireballs, flamethrower-like attacks, and bursts of fire. Defensively, Dabi can generate enough flames to form massive walls of fire to surround his targets. Dabi's body has a low tolerance for his own flames and will get burned if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *In the My Hero Academia anime opening 3, "Sora ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Dabi was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing his appearance to come. *Dabi's official rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: **Dabi ranked 28th place in both the 2nd and 4th Popularity Polls. **Ranked 34th place in the 3rd Popularity Polls. *His alias, Dabi, means "Cremation". *Dabi is left-handed. *Dabi can get carsick easily, as he stated to Spinner when the latter was not driving properly. *Dabi hates fish. Quotes *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future." *(To Shota Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later." *(To Vlad King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students." *(To Unnamed Criminals) "If you're trash, at least burn and be kindling for my flames." References Site Navigation de:Dabi es:Dabi fr:Crématorium it:Dabi pl:Dabi ru:Даби Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:A-Rank Villains